Len x Miku El taxista
by Bambie-Chan
Summary: Len remplaza a Rinto su primo ya que se enfermo..Cuando de repente una chica de cabellos aguamarina le hace la parada..Una tal Hatsune Miku...¡LEMON!


Hey :3Hace cuanto no escribo…-la verdad es que hace MUCHO-

Pero esta vez les vengo a traer una historia MikuxLen o LenxMiku (Vocaloid) Si la pareja no te gusta no lo veas e.e aparte si eres una persona sensible tampoco lo leas ya que el contenido es ¡LEMON! Así que si no te gusta el lemon pues no se xD Ahora si eres un curioso/a que le gusta leer esto…Pues no me hago responsable de –Hemorragias nasales (o sangrado), Traumas, si practicas estas cosas o si te mojas (¡POR AGUA! AGUA!) A la historia es basada en la canción de Ricardo Arjona-Historia de un taxista-o algo relacionado con un taxi xD Bueno si quieres escucharla adelante :3 es parecida ya que cambie varias cosas xD ¿Cómo los personajes? xD Pero bueno ¡comencemos….!

**Pov. Len:** Ya eran las diez de la noche, estaba manejando aquel taxi..Al parecer mi primo que trabaja de taxista, falto a su trabajo porque se enfermo…Y me pidió que le ayudara..Según el no puede faltar, y como le debo mucho..Ya que perdí a mis padres y él es el que me cuida-Rinto Kagamine- junto con mi hermana menor Rin Kagamine…Pero bueno ese no es el caso..Tuve que trabajar todo el día con este taxi y yo que me pierdo cuando regreso a mi casa…

Estaba conduciendo..Ya había terminado el trabajo, cuando de pronto veo una mano blanca..Era una chica de cabellos aguamarina dividido en dos coletas **(Nota/:Len tiene 23 años :3)**vestida con un hermoso vestido de color negro **(Nota/:Para que quede más claro es el vestido que usa cuando canta "Magnet") **se veía linda e infantil…Obvio que me detuve y se subió

-Gracias-dijo aquella chica, se subió en la parte de atrás..Cuando de pronto veo una lagrima que cae por su ojo derecho..

Empecé a ver por el retrovisor y pensé –"Pero que lindas piernas"-se veían tan suaves..Cuando de pronto ella se movió..No lo hiso a propósito pero pude ver algo mas era de color blanco con líneas de color verde aguamarina..Me sonroje y desvié la mirada..Ella lo noto pero no presto atención, rápido dieron las diez con cuarenta (10:40)

-M-me llamo Miku..Hatsune Miku-me dijo de repente mientras cruzaba sus piernas..

-Lindo nombre-le conteste

-Gracias- me dijo sonriendo..De pronto saca una caja de pockys a mi me encantan los pokys al parecer ella se dio cuenta

-¿Quieres?-Me pregunto dándome una sonrisa falsa

-Gracias-le conteste mientras agarraba uno..La mano me temblaba

-Dime Miku..¿Por qué lloras?-Le pregunte con curiosidad ella de pronto se limpio la cara y me dijo:

-Un tal Kaito...se cree que por rico puede engañarme..Me engaño con Meiko...Su sirvienta-me contesto un poco triste al parecer ella lo amaba…

-No caiga usted por amores, debe levantarse- le dije ella se sorprendió

-Cuente con un servidor, si lo que quiere es vengarse-le dije "seductoramente" ya que esto de las mujeres..Pues digamos que no soy bueno..Ella de pronto me sonrió..La más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en toda la vida..

-"¿¡Que es lo que hace un taxista en frente de una dama!?"-me puse a pensar-"¿¡Que es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama!?"-me preguntaba..Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado..Yo me quedaba idiotizado con el espejo empañado

-Por favor doble en la esquina iremos hasta mi casa-me dijo sonriéndome

Después de dejarla..o más bien me rogo a que me quedara un poco mas..Yo con gusto acepte esa invitación..Platicábamos y todo..

-Y dime ¿T-tienes novia?-me pregunto sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados

-Am no-le conteste sonriéndole…sabia hasta donde quería llegar

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-le pregunte..Se veía demasiado joven y lo que pensaba hacer no era demasiado inocente….

-T-tengo 22 dentro de poco cumpliré 23-me contesto nerviosa

-Yo tengo 23 y perdón si no te dije mi nombre me llamo Len Kagamine Len-le dije sonriendo..De pronto se pego un poco más a mí..no es que me incomodara la verdad se veía adorable y me gustaba tenerla cerca …De pronto Miku me beso era un beso apasionado y desesperado como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos…Obvio no me quede atrás pedí permiso para entrar en su boca..Ella me lo concedió e hicimos una danza con nuestras lenguas explorábamos cada rincón de nuestras bocas..Comenzó a sacarme la camisa..Obviamente su mano temblaba..Me separe de ella y le pregunte:

-Miku..¿Eres virgen?-

-L-lo siento…Se que no quieres hacerlo con una virgen mejor lo paramos-me contesto sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha

-¡NO!-Le grite ella se sorprendió-Lo que digo es que no quiero parar..¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?, pues eso me acaba de pasar me he enamorado de ti..-le conteste sonrojado y desviando la mirada..Me voltee a verla y estaba sonrojada..Me acerque a ella y le susurre en el oído:

-Déjame ser quien te quite tu "zapatilla de cristal" (virginidad)-ella me miro a los ojos, me sonrió y me beso, así continuamos hasta que solo quedamos en ropa interior

Miku se acerco hasta donde estaba mi masculinidad y pudo ver aquel bulto que se formo..Me daba un poco de risa y ternura ya que ella parecía observarlo y pensar ¿Qué carajos es este bulto?

-Si quieres tocarlo no me pidas permiso-le conteste riendo

-No te burles-me dijo sonrojada

-Jamás haría algo así princesa-ella desvió la mirada…Pero para desquitarse acaricio aquel bulto provocando un gruñido de mi parte..Cuando supo que era mi punto débil comenzó a tocarlo mas ..Para vengarme la agarre de la cintura y la senté sobre mis piernas..Ella gimió ante eso, me saco una sonrisa de pronto comencé a jugar con uno de sus pechos

-L-lamento que no sean tan grandes-dijo entre gemidos

-Eso no me importa..Son perfectos-le dije de pronto intente quitar aquella cosa que me impedía tocar mas ¿Sosten? así se le llama…creo..Me frustraba que no podía sacarlo ella se rio y se lo saco sola..Comencé a lamer uno y con mi mano jugaba el otro ella comenzaba a gemir cerca de mi oído **(Nota/: Miku es más baja que Len ósea Len es más alto :D) **eso provocaba que me excitara mas..La bese y empezó de nuevo la danza de las lenguas de pronto el oxigeno nos hiso falta y nos separamos..Solo que dejamos un hilo de saliva..Fue la escena mas erótica que vi en mi vida..

Miku se separo de mi y comenzó a bajarme mi bóxer cuando vio mi erección se sonrojo y lo toco..De pronto comenzó a lamerlo como si fuera una paleta…Y se lo metía a su boca

Estuvimos haciendo eso hasta que se puso sobre mi y se sentó entre mi masculinidad..Con suavidad yo la le agarraba la cadera..Cuando rompió la barrera..Salió sangre y ella dio un grito de dolor yo la calme besándola..Pude ver una lagrima pero después de eso fue una onda de placer..Seguimos hasta que llegamos al primer orgasmo y después al clímax terminamos hasta que nos cansamos

**A la mañana siguiente (Nota/: Me siento rara por escribir lemon (es la primera vez))**

:

Me desperté y vi a mi lado a una aguamarina supuse que era Miku…Vi que dormía tranquilamente..Escuche mi celular sonar y me levante para contestar

-Moshi Moshi-dije

-¿Dónde CARAJO ESTA MI TAXI?-Supuse rápido que era Rinto mi primo

-Jeje-Me rei nerviosamente y colgué

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Miku curiosa ¡HAY DIOS MIO HASTA LEVANTANDOSE SE VE HERMOSA!

-Mi primo reclamando su taxi-le conteste mientras le besaba la frente

Después de aquella noche…Nos hicimos novios, Miku dejo a Kaito..¡Y Miku conoció a mi FAMILIA! Rin decía cosas que hacían sonrojar a Miku..¡Eso me causa mucha ternura!..Tiempo después nos casamos y obvio que no deje de hacerle el amor **(Nota/:Pinche Len 7.7!) **vivimos felices ahora..Desde entonces no dejo de agradecerle a Rinto haberme dejado suplantarle

**HASTA QUI TERMINO ¡SI LES GUSTO COMENTEN! Y SI QUIERES MAS LEMON ME DICES (E INCLUSO SI ES DE OTRA PAREJA) BUENO ESTE ES TU REGALO CLOE :3¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! :3 TE AMO! XD BUENO BYE HASTA LA PROXIMA :3 NO DUDEN EN DECIRME SI QUIEREN MAS PAREJAS :3 3**


End file.
